Split system air conditioners (“ACs”) or mini-split system ACs are popular and efficient air conditional systems heavily employed in residential and commercial structures. These systems require regular cleanings at yearly intervals, more or less, for longevity of the system and to ensure the system is running at maximum efficiency.
Because split system air conditioners are permanently mounted into a wall, the currently available methods for cleaning are time consuming, messy and inefficient. Presently, split system ACs are cleaned manually using the following or similar steps: clearing an area around the unit; taping a plastic bag around the bottom of the unit; spraying the units internal parts with water or water and chemicals; allowing the soiled fluids and debris to drain into a waste bucket; and disposing of the bucket with fluids. These methods are time consuming and messy and can be expensive. More often than not, these methods results in the adjacent wall and/or floor below the unit and bag becoming soiled, requiring additional clean up.
One object of the instant invention is to devise a method of cleaning split ACs or mini-split system AC units that is fast, efficient, consumes less effort and is less likely to soil adjacent areas compared with currently available methods for cleaning split system ACs.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide apparatus that facilitate the cleaning of split AC units by allowing the units to be cleaned more quickly, with less effort, and less mess.
There are limited prior art apparatus specifically designed to facilitate the cleaning of split system ACs. For the most part such apparatus comprise plastic bags or other drainage means and/or receptacles adopted to fit below the AC unit during cleaning. While such apparatus modestly improve upon the taped plastic bag method described above, they may not in all circumstances be efficient or friendly to use and, in particular, fail to protect the wall behind the unit from becoming damp and soiled.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide apparatus for cleaning split system ACs that protect the wall behind the unit from becoming damp or soiled during the cleaning process.
Yet a further object of the instant invention is to provide apparatus for cleaning split system AC units that do not require emptying bags or other receptacle that are mounted below the AC unit during the cleaning process.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide a kit comprising apparatus used for cleaning slit system AC.